


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 3

by joanidiego51



Category: The -Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Mulder and Scully celebrate their 17th anniversary with extende family Lily has a serious talk with Bill
Relationships: Husband wife other family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmion/gifts).



> These characters belong to Chris Carter  
> I lovingly borrow them
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and any comments are appreciated

The Unremarkable house was quiet on Sunday Morning,following a long day and night of partying. Lily Mulder’s parents had arranged a big celebratory gathering in honor of her HS graduation. She had stayed up late, too excited to sleep, opening all her gifts. Despite that, she woke up early and quietly slid out of bed and crept downstairs. Walking into the kitchen,she was surprised to find her Uncle Bill standing at the coffeemaker.

“Good Morning,Lily! How does it feel to be done with High School? her uncle asked. Lily smiled and said “ Oh, I didn’t think anyone was up,but I'm glad to see that coffee is almost done. And yeah it feels both good and weird. No summer assignments,college in a couple of months.but right now I just want to relax.

Bill nodded and gazed at his niece. In a few months she would be 18 and a Freshman at Columbia University. He didn’t see her often, so when he did, it always amazed him how much she changed each time. The young woman before him was a perfect mix of his sister Dana and his brother-in law Fox. At first glance, she looked like Dana,petite, a striking redhead with her Mom’s classic nose. Her father’s imprint was undeniable,though. She had his hazel green eyes as well as his mouth, including his big pouty bottom lip,which used to annoy the shit out of Bill.

“So you drink coffee,now? “Not all the time but yeah.I really could use a cup this morning,” Lily answered smiling. Bill brought the two mugs to the table and uncle and niece sat across from each other. “Oh, Uncle Bill,thanks for the generous gift you and Aunt Tara gave me,it will really help me out”  
“Ahh Its nothing kiddo,” Bill said grinning.

They sat drinking their coffee quietly. Bill noticed Lily’s expression had become thoughtful,almost serious. Suddenly she spoke up.”Uncle Bill,I’m going to ask you something, and I really want an honest answer.” Bill felt slightly apprehensive,but said,”Sure Lily,you can ask me anything.”  
Staring steadily at him,Lily swallowed and said,”Did you really hate my Dad for all those years before I was born?

Bill felt cornered and was so tempted to not give a total honest answer. He looked at her, and it was like looking into Mulder’s eyes,seeking the truth,able to see through any BS.

He cleared his throat and began. “Truthfully Lily,I don’t know if it was hate,but I really didn’t like him. I know this must be hard for you to hear,but Ill try to explain. It all started when your Mom quit Med School and joined the FBI. We were so proud of her becoming a Doctor,but all of a sudden she was going to use her medical degree to be a FBI pathologist. Even worse, she was becoming a Field Agent and partnered with some guy who took on “paranormal” cases. It just seemed crazy to me. Reckless, maybe even rebellious,not how I thought of my sister. So I started resenting Fox Mulder before I even met him.

Lily sat quietly listening,but with a bit of a steely expression. “Go on,” she said.  
Bill continued.” Ok, So during this time, before I met your Dad,all these things happened. I don’t know exactly what you know about these things,so I’ll..  
Lily jumped in,” you mean like how my mom was abducted,and Aunt Missy got shot and killed and how my mom then developed cancer and..” “Hold on Lily, Bill said. Ok, so you know most of it.” I wasn’t Stateside when Dana went missing or for her first bout with cancer. It was the second time,when her cancer returned and her prognosis was bad, So when I saw Muld.. your Dad by her bed,talking about some work problem,I guess all my anger and frustration got directed toward him. Every bad thing that happened to Dana was a result of her work with him. She recovered but found out she couldn’t have kids. Except for a child..’

“I know about Emily,Lily interjected. She was a baby created from my moms ova and used for experiments. I don’t know everything, but I know my mom loved her and my dad came to help my mom adopt her and stayed with her while Emily got sick and died.It seems like you overlooked my Mom’s strength and independence. She chose to stay in the job with my dad. She knew it could be dangerous,but neither one of them ever expected these things to happen. So many bad things happened to him,too. Didn’t you get how much they loved each other and needed to be together to face these things?”

Bill sighed” I knew they loved each other,I just didn’t like it. I could never understand why Dana wanted that life” Your Grandmother,Maggie accepted it and as much as it puzzled me,she loved your dad.” “ I wish I knew her”,Lily said. “Mom says Grandma Maggie loved my dad, because she could see how much he loved my mom, from the very beginning,that he showed his emotions and was a kind person with a big heart. I just don’t get why you could never see that, Uncle Bill”

“Lily, you’re right, I should have seen it a long time ago. I’m a stubborn,conventional person who is hard to convince. But,when all those things happened with William,it just confirmed my resentment. Mulder was not there for most of my sister’s pregnancy,then disappeared right after William's birth. Dana gave up William up for adoption Then Mulder’s in jail,escapes and runs away in hiding with Dana, and we don’t see her for 3 years. Lily opens her mouth to speak. Before she can,Bill says holding up his hands,” I finally learned the reasons behind all that and how your dad got taken,tortured and was not missing your Mom’s pregnancy on purpose. And that he left to protect her and William. How he was innocent of the crime and they had to go into hiding. When I finally understood all this,I began to see your dad in a different light, and was sort of in awe of their loyalty and love for each other. But you have to understand, it was years after it happened, before my Mom and your Mom explained it all to me.

Lily,I’m sorry I had these negative feelings about your father for so long. After your Grandma died, and I found out your parents were pregnant with you,I found I couldn’t hold on to that resentment any longer. I began to slowly get to really know your dad and have grown to, well,love him.He is such an awesome dad to you. No one loves my sister more than he does and she has always been so in love with him. ” Bill let our a long breath.

Lily walked over to her uncle and surprised him by giving him a big hug.” You know,I knew a lot of those things you said, and I was always puzzled why my dad never told me he hated you. He always said he thought it was misguided the way you treated him, but he knew you thought you were protecting your sister.He also never wanted to come between you and my mom. I never heard your side of it. Thank you for being honest and not treating me like a kid, I am glad you came to your senses about my dad, because he’s awesome!”  
They both smiled, and Bill hugged Lily back. “Now let’s get ready to celebrate Dana Scully’s and Fox Mulder’s Wedding Anniversary,” Bill said raising his mug.”Cheers to that” Lily answered,tapping hers against his.

While all this family confession was going on,Fox and Dana had woken up. They had been too exhausted from the party last night to do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms,but the morning light found them refreshed and aroused. Mulder pulled his wife close to him, his erection growing and poking her thighs. “Good morning,” he growled. She reached down and stroked his warm, growing cock, and said” Mmm Good Morning to you too.” “Happy Anniversary,Scully,” Mulder whispered, pressing his lips to her hungrily. She sucked his bottom lip and nipped it,wishing him the same. They would have loved to make long,leisurely love to each other,but they heard voices wafting up from downstairs.

Standing in the shower together,Mulder and Scully did a combination of washing and fondling and soon were getting dressed. In a short while,their family, who had stayed for another day after the party,were coming together for a Brunch to celebrate their 17th Wedding Anniversary. They put on casual summer clothes. Scully was wearing a burnt orange dress and Mulder a sage green, short sleeved polo with Khaki slacks. 

They greeted everyone in the kitchen,including Tara who had joined Lily and Bill. Everyone bid them Anniversary wishes, and after enjoying some morning coffee,it was time to go. Bill and Tara left in their rental and the Mulder family followed. A restaurant in DC had been reserved, which provided a private room and had an old fashioned, working JukeBox. William and Kelsey, along with Jake and little Katie, got their early and brought flowers,heart balloons and a banner saying,” Happy 17th Anniversary Fox and Dana, who have been in love for 43 years.” 

After a while, the room was filled with lots of Scully’s. Charlie,Bill.their wives children and grandchildren were there, bringing the count to nearly 30 people.  
There were pancakes,waffles,French toast.all styles of eggs and breakfast meats, as well as fresh fruits to be served. Bloody Marys,Mimosas,Fresh Squeezed OJ and milk were ordered. Katie had a baby sippy cup with milk and Jake had a bigger one with dinosaurs on it with chocolate milk.

A tapping of a spoon against a glass was heard, and to Mulder and Scully’s surprise, they saw Bill standing. “As the person who walked my sister down the aisle 17 years ago to officially be joined to Fox Mulder,I would like to offer the first toast. I have never known a couple like Dana and Fox It took me a long time to understand and appreciate the incredible bond they have despite,or more likely because of, the amazing and challenging life they have led.They were partners, first investigating things that were akin to Science Fiction. They faced terrible tragedies together, which sealed them as bonded friends. I can only describe them as a magnetic force drawn to each other from the time they met and for the rest of their time on Earth, or else where. This drew a laugh from all. Today,Dana and Fox, we celebrate your love story. Your beautiful son,daughter and grandchildren are testaments to this love you have shared for so long. Dana, I love you and am so proud of you and Mulder,though I’m late to the table with this, I know you are the best person my sister could have found,after all. 

Amidst loud cheering,Mulder jumped up and shook Bill’s hand. “Thanks Bill. Hearing you say these things really means a lot to me.” Dana joined them and kissed Bill,saying”You old softie” Lily made eye contact with her uncle. She looked relieved and had a big smile on her face and mouthed “Thank you”

The food came and there was lots of chatting and laughter. The young kids, Jake,Katie and Ling,Charlie’s granddaughter,were able to run around the room a little as it was private, trying to pull all the balloons off the chairs. Breakfast was cleared and William and Lily brought out a cake. They had ordered and designed it. It said, You found the truth in each other and always made us believe,  
Mulder and Scully stood and hugged their kids. Jake and Katie started jumping up and down saying “Me too!” Mulder scooped them up and held them between him and Scully. While coffee tea and cake were being enjoyed, Mulder slipped away from the table. He returned, taking Scully’s hand and pulling her to standing.

He kissed her cheek and said “43 years ago this cool,smart redhead walked into my office and nothing has ever been the same. You were the constant companion I never knew I needed. You thought my ideas were crazy, but you listened to me and gave me respect, when no one else did. You amazed me with your knowledge, and your calm presence grounded me. You healed my body, when I was hurt and sick, as well as my often troubled  
soul. Through the years,you taught me what real love is. My heart never saw you coming. I didn’t know I could love someone that much. Despite all our adversities,you remained loyal. You loved me when I was hard to love. You were honest with me, even when I didn't want to hear it. When things were at their worst, you had the courage to leave me, so I could find myself and become the man you deserved. I’m forever grateful for the eternal love,forgiveness and grace you always gave me. You also gave me the best gifts I ever received,William and Lily. Scully,I have loved you for so long and will for the rest of my life.  
May I have this dance?”.

At that moment, a person from the staff pressed a button on the jukebox as Mulder led Scully to a small dance area in the back. He opened his arms to her as Elvis’s voice filled the room. Scully put her arms around him, her eyes shining with love and tears as they began to dance. Mulder softly sang the words in her ear with his gravelly voice.”Take my hand,Take my whole life too,Cause I can’t stop falling in love with you.”

When the song was over,everyone clapped,but as Mulder was about to sit down, Scully stopped him. Holding both his hands she looked into Mulders eyes and said.” Mulder, you may think you're the lucky one,but not a day goes by that I am not grateful for you in my life. As your partner, I got to experience the most incredible things,things I never would have known existed. You taught me that being strong didn’t mean not showing your feelings. Crying and needing comfort were not a sign of weakness, but a sign of honesty. I never felt safer and more loved when you would pull me into your warm,sweet embrace. You loved me so much, it almost scared me. But, you showed me that, by opening my heart, I didn’t lose myself. Instead,I gained the most valuable thing I ever had- the person I loved and admired the most, loving me so fiercely. And,yes, I did leave you when your psyche betrayed you, causing you to lose sight of both of us. Other than giving our beloved son up years ago, it was the most heartbreaking,difficult decision I ever made. (Nodding to William with great affection.) But you came back to me,Mulder,healed,stronger,so loving and patient. I never stopped loving you,but I fell In love with you all over again. From that love,came Lily. We found William and, for the first time, our lives were truly complete. I love you more than I can ever express,Mulder and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know it.

Well, that certainly brought tears to Mulder’s eyes. He leaned in and gave Scully a passionate kiss,which resulted in cheers,whistles and “EWs” from various family members. They sat down, both feeling cherished.

Soon the brunch was over and many goodbyes were said to all the Scully extended family,who were catching planes or trains to various places. William and his family hugged and kissed Mulder and Scully,wishing them a wonderful evening. Lily would be going home with William,because Fox and Dana had special plans. Her parents kissed her and told her they’d pick her up tomorrow.

The lovebirds were treating themselves to a night at a fancy hotel in DC. A king size bed,a large bathtub with water jets would be in their room. The hotel was known for its outstanding service and excellent food at the fancy,on- site restaurant. Fox and Dana were just as apt to have a Pizza and watch a movie, or maybe go to a favorite local Italian restaurant on their anniversary, so this was special for them. Scully had packed a bag with dressier clothes for dinner,something for them to sleep in that was probably unnecessary, and a change of clothes for the next day.

They checked in at the hotel and went up to their room,which was so lovely. Decorated in beautiful pastel shades,it had a great view of the city from the window. There was a bowl of chocolate strawberries and a bottle of Champagne waiting for them with a card wishing them a Happy Anniversary.Mulder and Scully put their arms around each other,so filled with love from everything that was said earlier and the love they received from their family.  
“A little afternoon delight”,Mulder suggested. 

Within 30 seconds,they were tearing off each other’s clothes. When she was wearing just her lilac lacy lingerie, and he in just his light blue,silk boxers,they paused to admire each other. “Not bad for two Septuagenarians”,Mulder quipped. “Shut up and kiss me,”Scully answered. He grabbed her and lifted her up, as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. For maybe the millionth time their lips met and opened for each other. Hungry tongues explored familiar territory and lips were nipped.

They stopped and looked at each other, seeing eyes filled with desire. Mulder freed Scully’s breast’s from her bra and gently laid her on the bed. He knelt over her body,looking down at her lovingly and found her sea blue eyes filled with lust.He began a trail of kisses from her neck, giving her earlobes a nibble and continued down to her beautiful breasts, still quite perky for her age. He placed his hand over one caressing it and pinching her nipple, while his mouth made love to the other,licking and sucking that nipple. Scully moaned deliciously,while running her hands through Mulder’s hair,scraping his scalp with her fingernails.

Mulder continued on his path to his destination. He rose up,smiled at Scully as he reached her lilac panties. They were soaked. The aroma from her arousal was intoxicating to Mulder, He grabbed onto the front band of the panties with his teeth. He shifted his hand around behind her,caressed her ass and hooked his finger under the back elastic. Then with his finger and his mouthful of lace,he pulled the panties down.Scully loved when he did this and something about it made her giggle.  
He kissed his way back up to her center. Scully bent her knees and parted her legs for him. He looked down at her curls. They weren’t as full or auburn as they used to be,but were every bit as alluring to him. He pressed his face against her sex and began kissing and licking her there. His tongue slid into her wet core and began its usual exploration, lapping her, stopping to let his teeth nibble at her pleasure bud. Scully, who had been enjoying the familiar sensation of Mulder’s traveling tongue,squealed with pleasure at his teeth on her clit. She could feel her orgasm growing,as he continued his licking and nipping. When he slid his middle finger in next to his tongue and pushed it in and out,Scully felt herself reaching that point of ecstasy when she would lose herself for a moment. She screamed Mulder’s name as he hungrily drank her juices

Scully’s breathing slowed and Mulder looked up at her smiling, his mouth dripping with her cum. She motioned him to her and he climbed back up her body kissing her.”That is always such a turn on for me Scully. Your scent and taste drive me crazy”. I’d say it’s a pretty big turn on for me too,” she laughed.  
“But I want more” She reached down and grabbed the top of Mulder’s boxers,shoving them down. She then took hold of his hard, aroused cock. He moaned in her mouth as she stroked it. Finding the precum on his tip,she swirled it around and lubricated his dick running her fingers up and down it. “Scullyyy, I’m so close I want to be inside you when I come” Glad to oblige,Scully guided his throbbing shaft to her opening, He slid in easily despite his size,because of her slickness and because it was home.

It didn’t take long before Scully’s second orgasm and Mulder’s own was approaching. Whenever they could manage it,they enjoyed coming at the same time.No different today,as Scully felt Mulder stiffen up, she placed her hand between them and inserted her finger to rub her clit. That and Mulder screaming her name sent her over the edge right with him.

They laid quietly for a moment, still connected. Mulder looked in Scully’s eyes and could feel her love pouring over him. In an emotional whisper he softly said. “You are and have always been the best thing in my life, I love you so much Scully” She held him as tight as she could and whispered back,”I love you more than words can say,Mulder. Everyday with you feels happier than the one before”

He gently pulled out of her and they both got up and went in the bathroom. Eyeing their personal Spa,Mulder said, “What a great way to clean up” Scully had to agree and soon they were sitting in the warm water with burst of water from the jets massaging their backs, They held hands and talked about some of the not so fancy bathrooms in hotels, in which they spent either showering together or in their earlier years listening to each other alone in the shower with a strong sense of longing.

After they got out and dried off, they felt so relaxed and tired they curled up together on the big comfortable bed and fell into a dreamless deep sleep. Scully woke up first and turned to look at her husband. His arm was still around her.He was softly snoring and looked so peaceful, She thought he was still so incredibly handsome and loved being in public holding his hand or his arm around her. She remembered when she wished for those things,but would never let them happen. Sometimes it seems they lived 4 different lives together.

After using the bathroom, Scully noticed it was almost 7pm. She gently woke Mulder and told him they should get ready for dinner. They had 7:30 reservations. He yawned, trying to wake up and was surprised they slept so long. But then he thought about the party,having all the relatives over and at the Brunch,followed by their recent enjoyable activity, and he decided they totally earned that nap, Realizing it was pretty close to dinner, Mulder suddenly felt a rush of excitement.

Scully was already dressed in an emerald green,low cut dress that went just below the knee. Around her neck was a silver necklace with tiny diamonds and emeralds, which Mulder once surprised her with on St Patrick’s day. “For my Irish Lass,” he had said. She smiled at the memory of the thoughtful, but surprising gifts he would occasionally give at unexpected times. Tonight,she just looked gorgeous. He got up quickly,used the bathroom and put on the clothes she brought for him. It was her favorite suit,a beautiful shade of dark blue with a light blue shirt. A normal looking tie for Mulder. which had dark blue,light blue and silver stripes, completed the outfit. They both put on their shoes and Scully held out her hand and said “Ready”

“Almost Scully” he replied. He went back to his suitcase and got something out of it. Scully watched him, puzzled at what he needed. He walked over in front of her and knelt on one knee,”Mulderrr,What are you doing?” she asked, confused but smiling.” Something I should have done a long time ago” he replied. He opened a small box and took out a beautiful ring. It was vintage,a silver ring with pretty markings and a beautiful sapphire in the middle. He said, “I wanted to marry you for such a long time. When you said yes, I was ecstatic. It was during that crazy time when we found and lost William and discovered we were pregnant. You said you didn’t need an engagement ring, so we ended up with our simple gold wedding bands. Now,I love those bands and what we had engraved in them. You will always be my Touchstone in mine and Never give up on a miracle in yours. But Scully,you do deserve an engagement ring. Maybe this one isn’t a promise of a wedding, but a promise of my love for as long as I live. Will you accept this ring and all my love?

Scully knelt down in front of Mulder. “ Mulder,Honey,you didn’t have to do this. I accepted your love a long time ago.” But,with tears streaming down her face, she said,”Yes,I will accept this beautiful ring and cherish it as I will cherish you for the rest of my life” They fell into each other’s arms,their hearts overflowing with love. In a strained voice full of emotion,he whispered,”When I saw the stone,it reminded me of your eyes.”

They were such a beautiful couple. People actually turned their heads when Mulder and Scully entered the restaurant. His dark blue Armani suit tailored to his still fit body and her beautiful green dress accented by her glowing white hair made for quite an attractive pair. They were seated,ordered wine and began to peruse the menu. Mulder caught Scully taking peeks at the ring and it warmed his heart.

After a meal of Filet Mignon for him,Sea.Bass for her and Creme Brûlée with French pressed coffee for dessert, Mulder and Scully were happily sated.  
They walked back up to their room. Not ready to sleep after such a big meal, they sat by the window in their hotel, overlooking the city. Holding hands their thoughts drifted to all the time they spent in the basement of the Hoover building. So many memories were there.From their first meeting to going over countless files and slideshows together, Standing unnecessarily close to each other,a bond of friendship forming which cemented into love,followed by a slow burning desire they denied for so long. They knew even then,they never wanted to live without each other.

Time passed as they chatted and laughed about some of the lighter, funnier experiences they had while partners on the X-Files. Two different stories about vampires,looking for a werewolf on live TV with LA Cops. A genie and an invisible man. Too many to count. They began to tire and stood up to get ready for bed. They used the bathroom and Scully had taken out their night clothes. Mulder reached for his, but she stopped him. “Do we really need these? Mulder smiled and said” Actually I see no use for them at all”

This time they took it slowly. Gently undressing each other between soft kisses till they stood naked before one another. They climbed into the bed kissing and running their hands over every part of the other’s body. Finally, Scully climbed on top of Mulder and without taking their eyes off each other slipped into his beautiful, erect penis. They whispered many words of love, until their excitement took over and their bodies released together. As they fell closer to sleep,they both felt a strong contentment take over them. With Lily going to college soon,they would be entering another new phase of their life. A renewed commitment was made tonight, and it seemed to solidify further, what they knew was true for a very long time. They were entwined together forever, bound by their time tested love that could possibly transcend their time left on Earth.


End file.
